<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talking by OnlyAStormInATeacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731096">Talking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAStormInATeacup/pseuds/OnlyAStormInATeacup'>OnlyAStormInATeacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAStormInATeacup/pseuds/OnlyAStormInATeacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought... that we could be alone together.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frederic-104/Veta Lopis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my first language. Any comments or suggestions to improve my work is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re gonna be fine here?” Mark asked Veta.<br/>
“Come on Mark, mom’s gonna chill for a day and doing our homework while we’re having fun.” Olivia replied tying her shoes.<br/>
Mark grimaced, “Can’t wait..”.<br/>
Veta was watching them getting ready for an undercover observation mission, they’ll be out ‘till tomorrow and gather infos from the colony population and the morale of the locals.<br/>
“I’ll be fine Mark. Like ‘Livi said, I’ll chill and do your reports for the Admiral.” Veta said from the sofa of the hotel suite Osman booked for them.<br/>
Mark looked at her, always worried about his squad. “Fine. Contact us if anything hap..”. He was cut off from Ash’s hand on his mouth.<br/>
“She’ll be fine. We’re going, mom.” Ash said while pushing Mark out of the door.<br/>
“Be careful!” Veta said before the door closed.<br/>
Finally alone she fished her lap top from the case and started working on her reports.<br/>
She trust her squad, they were growing up and learning, they’re gonna be fine. Out in the city, talk to people and blend in, that was the mission. They have to learn how to behave like civilians and that was a good exercise.<br/>
Suddenly a COMM communication appeared on the screen.<br/>
She opened the message.<br/>
-Working?-<br/>
It was send from a secure line but still was essential to not write something important.<br/>
-No, just some homework.- She replied.<br/>
No response, so she started typing her report again. After an hour Veta close the laptop and stare at the ceiling.<br/>
She’s already finished all the paperwork and sent them to Osman.<br/>
He didn’t responded and she felt worried, sad and...<br/>
Like an idiot. This was her life, it has always been her life. Work, take care of her squad and nothing else. The nightmarish experience in her youth with that monster gave her the meaning of her life, hunt and take down animals like him. Well.. animals were better than that shit.<br/>
Now, almost twenty years of doing her job her life changed, she’s in charge of three child soldiers and working for ONI.<br/>
Always work but... she had to rethink a lot in the last year.<br/>
Veta had to leave her homeworld, all her squad was dead and she had to disappear from her corrupted government.<br/>
And... something had changed.<br/>
Her Ferrets were like family to her and she found her new job stimulating even if it was evil ONI.<br/>
Not only that has changed.<br/>
Veta groaned and open the laptop again and typed a message on the same secure line.<br/>
-I’m alone. Guys out.-  She stares at the screen for a little, unsure.<br/>
“If you open up and let him in you’ll suffer.” A voice inside her head said. “You are not strong enough for a relationship. You are scarred and this will break everything that you built.” It continued.<br/>
Veta found difficult to breath, she never wanted anyone before. Other men tried to get close but they will never understand her.<br/>
Fred was.. different.<br/>
He was complicated like her.<br/>
He understands boundaries.<br/>
She pressed the screen and sent the message.<br/>
Veta shook her head, “I... need a drink.”<br/>
She went to the kitchenette and even it was a luxurious hotel there was no alcohol.<br/>
“Maybe it’s better... drinking alone while you’re acting like a teenager it’s not the right thing to do.” Veta said quietly to herself.<br/>
Her COMM beeped.<br/>
Probably Mark was calling to know if she was alright. Veta smiled and pick it up.<br/>
“I’m fine. I already finished paperwork and I’m going to bed.” She said, her Ferrets always puts her in a better mood.</p>
<p>Statics.</p>
<p>“Well, If you’re so tired, Inspector, I can call you another time.”<br/>
Hearing his voice was like running out of air and breath at the same time. Fred sounded tired but his tone was humorous.<br/>
“I thought it was Mark...” She said tried to sound cool.<br/>
“How are the gammas?” He asked.<br/>
“They are going good. They’re learning quickly.” Veta said proudly.<br/>
“They are Spartans.” He said with a smile in his voice.<br/>
Veta also smiled.<br/>
“Are you good?” She asked.<br/>
“I am. Working and reports, you know.” He sighed.<br/>
“Yeah, I know but you called me and I thought something happened.” She said.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
“I mean, I’m happy that you called. It’s only new.” She explained.<br/>
Veta heard some statics? Probably caused by a long breath.<br/>
“Yes, I... I read that you were alone and it happened that I am alone too...” Fred voice was a little less calm than before. “So I thought that... we could be alone, together.” He finished in one breath.<br/>
Veta grinned.<br/>
“You had a very good idea lieutenant.”<br/>
“Yeah? Good.”<br/>
She couldn’t ignore the happy tone in his voice.<br/>
“Why are you alone?”<br/>
“Guard duty.”<br/>
“Who, where, why?” She tried.<br/>
Fred chuckled.<br/>
“Classified?” She asked, smiling.<br/>
“What do you think?” He countered.<br/>
They laughed softly.</p>
<p>“The communications will drop in a little...” He exhaled, the happy mood gone.<br/>
Veta heard again that little obnoxious voice in her head. “You can’t let yourself go, you’ll break. He will hurt you like...”<br/>
No.<br/>
Fred was a different man, he was noble and caring. He called her because he wanted a little happy moment too in his violent life.<br/>
“Fred?”<br/>
“Yes, Inspector?” His voice was less soft now, more business and distant, probably he was preparing for doing something or moving. She heard some metal noise, probably his armour.<br/>
“Like I said I’m happy that you called me, I... wish I’ll see you soon because...”<br/>
Silence, no more noise. He was waiting.<br/>
Veta took a deep breath.<br/>
“Because you are YOU and It’s... different with you.”<br/>
Veta didn’t know if that make any sense to him but that was true for her. Everything was different with him.<br/>
Silence, again.<br/>
“Fred?”<br/>
“I’m here.” He sound out of breath, probably he was doing something but she didn’t hear any noise.<br/>
Just the statics from his breath.<br/>
“Say something or I will feel like a...”<br/>
“Yes. I was thinking.” Fred stopped her very serious.<br/>
“About what?”<br/>
“How can I request a couple of days of leave?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eavesdrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred have told her, in an emotional moment, that he would request a leave.<br/>
Easy practice nowadays, marines asks for leaves to check on their families, well... those that still have a family or just for relax in a foreign colony.<br/>
Spartans don’t have a family to visit and they don’t stroll around in colonies for a drink or a chat in a bar.<br/>
Spartans gets a leave when they were injured.<br/>
He can’t take a leave, he can’t ask Osman a couple of relaxing days in a far away colony, he can’t contact Lopis without risks.<br/>
First he would have to explained to Osman   And he or her would never hear the end of it.<br/>
Even if he could go to her, what would he do?<br/>
Going out? Like some marines do? Or...<br/>
He groaned in embarrassment.<br/>
He thought of the few times he overheard what soldiers do on leaves.<br/>
When he was young, barely twenty, inside his armour he listened soldiers talking about sex. They thought he was half machine and an adult, for what they know, so they never care to sweetened the pill.<br/>
At first he felt embarrassed and thanked his armour for hide it.<br/>
Then he started to ignore those chats completely and after a few years those happy words from the soldiers began to fading. The war makes you loose the will to talk.<br/>
He never really had need for sex, it was a bodily function and nothing else, he has more important things to think about like taking care of his team and doing his job.<br/>
But years has passed.<br/>
He lost people, he lost his family.<br/>
John, Sam, Will, Kurt, and many other.<br/>
He had the opportunity to look at his dossier and he respectfully refused, no need for more suffering, he doesn’t want to open that door.<br/>
It was not sex that he wanted, he want something for himself.<br/>
Someone that can understand...</p>
<p>“Because you are YOU and It’s... different with you.” </p>
<p>She said that and it was like she read his mind.<br/>
He felt less embarrassed because yes, he feel attracted to Lopis, that was absolutely true but it wasn’t only that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred exhaled and dropped his head under the flow of the shower, he and Blue team were stationed on a ONI’s research ship. Their mission was to ensure the science team security and direct marines support operations. Not the most heroic mission in his career.<br/>
If, after this mission he will be able to muster the courage to request a leave he would face another challenge.<br/>
Go to her, talk and... yes a 47 year old man, scarred, ugly and without an idea of what normal people do when they don’t fight, work or train.<br/>
“That would be good, too good and impossible.” Fred thought.<br/>
“Let’s pretend it never happened, you can’t have what you want. You have your duties and she has hers. Stop thinking about her.”<br/>
He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear a couple of soldiers enter the showers.<br/>
Fred groaned, no Spartan liked being view without the armour or in fatigues and definitely not naked in a shower.</p>
<p>“Hope this turn last less than the one on Calidan.” Fred heard one soldier said, his voice was muffled probably because he was talking while taking his shirt off.<br/>
“This isn’t so bad. Lot of new girls.” The other soldier replied.<br/>
“Ahahaha! Those chicks will never look at you, they have their noses up that alien tech, mate!” The first soldier laughed and opened the shower.<br/>
They didn’t see Fred in the other compartment and they continued laughing and talking, another person will never be able to hear their voices over the water running but Freed keep listening.<br/>
“It’s because you don’t know how to do it, you have to seems interested in that shit so they start talking and talking and talking and then.. bang!” Fred heard a wet splash, “You ask for a few days and take’ em out.” The second soldier finished.<br/>
“Out where? The closest colony is farmer’s land, unless you want them to milk a cow..” Replied the first one.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Well, not silence. Fred heard some chuckles and he rolled his eyes.<br/>
“And didn’t you have that girl?” Asked the first soldier.<br/>
Silence, this time for real.<br/>
“Well?” Press the first one.<br/>
“Which girl?” The other said, but his tone has changed. Weary and quiet.<br/>
“Oh, don’t do that to me brother! You know which one, the one you disappear for on our leave on Neos Atlantis. No, don’t give me that look! I know you were with someone because while we were out there enjoying ourselves you disappeared and showed yourself four days later without a single word!”<br/>
Fred was still listening, the second soldier kept silent as the running water continued to flow.<br/>
“Never mind, brother. I think I get it.”<br/>
Still silence from the other soldier.<br/>
After a little he spoke.<br/>
“She asked me a week but I didn’t want trouble with the Sargent. She was sad but I told her: hey, we could have more days next time!” He fell silent.<br/>
Only the sound of the running water was covering a sob.<br/>
After a little Fred heard him exhale but his breath quivered, he felt sorry for him.<br/>
That girl was no more and not because they finished their relationship.<br/>
Fred sighed and turned off the shower, he took the towel from the hanger and dried himself.<br/>
After he was dressed in his fatigues he passed close to the other showers, where the two soldiers already have finished and was drying themselves quietly.<br/>
They looked at him surprised. He was right to assume they didn’t notice him.<br/>
They tried to salute him, one with a towel around his hips and the other with his underwear and only one sock.<br/>
“Easy, marines.” Fred said, with a hint of a smile after he saw how young they looked.<br/>
“We’re sorry Sir, if we said something inappropriate...early...ehm. Sir!”<br/>
Said the first soldier, Fred recognise his voice. The second soldier looked down at his half clothed feet,  embarrassed.<br/>
“I was using the shower, I didn’t hear anything over the water.” Fred said almost out of the shower blocks door.<br/>
After he left he catch a little bit of conversation between the two.<br/>
“That was the Lt! Did you see?”<br/>
“Well, now I know I can’t fake being a Spartan.”<br/>
Fred smiled, they were young, they suffered but they still have time for heal.<br/>
He spent his all life fighting.<br/>
He could suffer a little of embarrassment for his own happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Formal communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred adjusted the collar of his uniform, it was just a working uniform, kind of a fatigue but for him it was like wearing a suit.<br/>
“Too much time in bodysuit...” He mumbled.<br/>
He was standing in front of the video screen, in the officer office of the research ship, waiting for the admiral to called.<br/>
Fred exhaled and pulled at the end of a sleeve.<br/>
Kelly had said earlier that for a formal request you have to look formal, Fred replied to her that he already sent a formal written request to CINCSPAR General Rowe, who was in charge of the operation and he had granted it.<br/>
Fred remembered how the General called and how he asked him if he had read right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, General. Sir, I’m requesting a 72 hours of leave.” Fred answered to the video screen, where a very perplexed General Rowe stared back at him.<br/>
“I...I think I could grant it. But I have to be honest with you lieutenant I sent your request to Admiral Osman for knowledge.”<br/>
“Of course you did.” Fred remained collected but the urge to snarled those words came powerfully.<br/>
The General breathed very loudly from his nose.<br/>
“Handling you Spartans it’s a bureaucratic nightmare I must tell you.” Said Rowe, “The Admiral said that it’s my call and I grant it.”<br/>
“Thank you, Sir.”<br/>
“But she asked for a talk with you, probably some intelligence stuff.” The General said offhandedly.<br/>
“I will contact Admiral Osman soon.” Said Fred coolly, he knew what she wanted to know but it happened that he wanted to know something too.<br/>
“I’m probably part of the history now.” Said the General with a grin.<br/>
Fred look at Rowe, skinny and hazel eyed he was looking at him trough the screen with a foxy expression.<br/>
“With all due respect, Sir. For what?” Fred asked genuinely curious.<br/>
“Well, I’m probably the first General that grant leave to a Spartan II.” Reply Rowe with that foxily grin.<br/>
Fred felt his ears become warm but smiled a little.<br/>
“Thank you, Sir, again.” And saluted the General.<br/>
“Have a nice holiday, lieutenant.”</p>
<p>“Incoming transmission.”<br/>
Fred stood and saluted.<br/>
“Admiral.”<br/>
“Lieutenant. Nice to see you, are you happy to see me?” Osman was the same as ever, strong features and cunning eyes.<br/>
“Yes, actually.” Fred replied.<br/>
“Oh, well. Glad to hear.”<br/>
“I need infos about one of your agent.” Fred said.<br/>
Osman was actually smiling and not surprised, that’s for sure.<br/>
“I wonder who that could be.”<br/>
Fred’s ears were on fire but his face was stone cold. He went this far.<br/>
“I got 72 hours, Admiral. You know what infos I need.” Fred said calmly, inside his heart rate was going crazy and he felt suffocated by the uniform.<br/>
Osman’s smile faded and she straightened on her chair.<br/>
“What makes you think that I will give you classified information and risking to uncover my agents? For what? Because you’re going through a fase?” Osman’s tone was piercing.<br/>
Fred knew she would said that, that’s why he didn’t asked to Lopis or the Gammas where where they were, if they’ll give him this information, Osman will eventually discovered it and that would be a problem for the inspector and her ferrets.<br/>
He needed green light from Osman so everyone will be safe from ONI.<br/>
“That’s why I’m asking you. I could track them on my own. I’m asking you because you are they’re superior officer.” Fred replied.<br/>
“I’ll do it and you know I can. I just want to respectfully give you the opportunity to organise things.” He continued resolutely.<br/>
Fred watched Osman’s expression change, from feral to amused.<br/>
“Looks like I have to arrange a meeting, then.” Osman said.<br/>
“I just need a safe place.”<br/>
“I’ll send you infos about your meeting,” She arched a brow, “With agent Lopis.”<br/>
“Thank you Admiral.”<br/>
Osman looked at him, her hands joint on the desk.<br/>
“Is it a tardive rebellious fase? Or do I need to worry about something?”<br/>
Fred breathed through his nose.<br/>
“I need... I don’t really know, just need a moment.” He said. “No agenda in sight.” He concluded with a little smile.<br/>
“Mmh...I’ll send you the location. Enjoy your leave, Fred.” Osman said and closed the communication.</p>
<p>Fred watched the blue screen for a few seconds and opened the collar of his uniform.<br/>
That went surprisingly well, all considered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>